


Crystal Time

by yukari25mbcms



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Apologies, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukari25mbcms/pseuds/yukari25mbcms
Summary: Tokiya has had a big fight with his girlfriend (OC).In this story he apologies for it as he was the one who had caused the fight.





	Crystal Time

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Crystal time when you come to that point!
> 
> This is my first time publishing fanfiction and I've got no idea if it's any good  
> It's actually part of something bigger, a story which explains why they had a fight and who the OC is, but for now I'm only publishing this chapter

I had walked into Shining Academy's Master Course dormitory, when I heard someone play on the grand piano. The piano that stands at the landing of the stairway, right at the entrance of the dormitories. I looked up to see who was playing and immediately recognized his posture. It certainly wasn't Hijirikawa-san who usually played on that piano. I knew this silhouette well and I froze up at the bottom of the stairs.

_I can't face him now. I'm not ready to look him in the eye._

I considered turning around and going outside again, but it was snowing and I had nowhere to go. Why was he playing the piano here? He almost never played and certainly not on the grand piano in the common hall.

He looked up, but he didn't seem to look in my direction.

_Had he noticed I was here?_

His playing changed and it started to sound more like a song.

_He definitely noticed I'm here._

Isn't... Isn't this the latest solo song Haruka-chan composed for him? The song which he had yet to write lyrics for?

*Tokiya starts singing Crystal Time* (Translation by Silvermoon 249 - https://silvermoon249.livejournal.com/36676.html#cutid1) 

Do you remember, my princess?  
The day we first met  
You were all alone,  
Staring at the sky…  
In the depths of your own heart,  
There’s a jewel just for you  
You probably just haven’t found it yet…

_*Tears started rolling down my cheeks. Emotions overflowing while listening to his honest voice*_

The wings on your back are resting,  
Just waiting for a breeze  
Surrender yourself and close your eyes  
And you will feel their warmth

Still waiting on that shining hill,  
Spreading the wings of your dreams  
Now, take my hand and believe  
And we’ll fly away together

I remember (Feel my heart)  
Your smile (Feel my love)  
This endless music, (Music)  
This rainbow’s melody, (Melody)  
Sparkling for eternity, this stardust song

Do you remember, my princess? (sparkling)  
That rainbow-colored compass (sparkling)  
See, it still shines like a crystal in the future  
Don’t cry, lost heart  
I will always be by your side  
The dream I give to you, we’ll carve it out together  
Feel it, crystal time

In the rush of everyday,  
Time will pass you by before you even realize it  
Tearing off the pages daily from the calendar  
Sighing for your tiny dreams

Somehow, I want you to never forget  
That in those hands of yours,  
As long as God smiles,  
Only one slumbers

Close by, (Feel my heart)  
I want to watch over you (Feel my love)  
This music we create together, (Music)  
This melody we sing, (Melody)  
This starlight song colors the sky

Do you remember, my princess? (sparkling)  
In the footprints where you’ve trod, (sparkling)  
There are flowers colored like you blooming  
Even now, even just one of those flowers  
Continues to believe in you  
In the name of this love, I want to swear this to you

The time I’ve spent with you  
Has become my everything  
See, like a crystal,  
It’s shining, this crystal time…

Don’t cry, lost heart  
I will always be by your side  
The dream I give to you, we’ll carve it out together  
Feel it, crystal time  
*End of song*

When the song ended, I still stood frozen at the bottom of the stairs, tears steadily rolling down my face. Tokiya finally looked up from the piano and looked straight into my eyes. His eyes also appeared to shine from tears that had appeared in them. "I'm sorry", he said with a honest voice while still looking straight into my eyes.

I really started sobbing now and hid my face in my hands. I heard Tokiya jump up from his chair and run downstairs. He seemed to come to a sudden halt about 20cm in front of me, seemingly hesitant about coming closer. I still had my face covered by my hands, not wanting to look at him, not wanting to show him my crying face. With one step, he then closed the gap between us and embraced me with his arms. How I had missed this feeling of comfort and safety while being wrapped inside his arms. I lowered my hands from my face and wrapped them around his waist, now accepting him close to me. I buried my face into his chest and I could hear his heartbeat racing. His shirt got wet from my tears, but he didn't seem to mind and pulled me even tighter into this hug. He then slowly starting combing through my hair with his fingers.

"Thank you", I whispered against his chest, not really knowing if that was the right thing to say. His fingers stopped moving, and I wondered if I said something wrong. He pulled his hands away from my waist, placed both of them around my face and made me look at him. My tears had stopped and I now looked straight into his beautiful turquoise-coloured eyes.

" _I_ should be thanking _you_ ", he said. "I was an idiot, but you still tried to be there for me."

A single, lonely tear rolled down my cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb. "Please don't cry anymore, my princess. From now on I'll be there for you, like you've been there for me."

"Will you now tell me everything that you're thinking and trust me, so I can be there for you too?", I asked him, my voice surprisingly steady.

"I will now," he replied. "In the last few hours and days I realized a lot of things. I shouldn't have kept my thoughts to myself. I should have realized I can trust you. I also shouldn't have been so selfish and not think of the other Starish members. Not think of you. I didn't even ask how you've been while you kept trying to get to me," he said, while still looking into my eyes and holding my face in his hands.

Outside it had stopped snowing and the sky had cleared. Moonlight brimmed through the windows, making the dust look like small crystals in the sky. The white light shining on the both of us.

I let out a sigh, closed my eyes and slowly felt the tension in my body disappear. I could also feel Tokiya's body starting to relax. I placed my head against his chest again so I could listen to his heart. It also seemed to be returning to it's normal steady rate. He wrapped his arms around me again and I felt him kiss me on top of my head. I removed my head from his chest and looked up. He had closed his eyes now and seemed to overthink some things. I got on my toes and while he opened his eyes because he felt me moving, I kissed him.

We still had a lot to talk about, but right now I just wanted to stay this close to him forever. In our Crystal Time.


End file.
